Normal operation of a vehicle involves repeated cycles of acceleration and deceleration. Energy used to bring a vehicle up to travelling speed may be substantially greater than that required to maintain a constant speed. Braking to slow a vehicle often means that additional energy must be consumed to resume a faster speed. It may be beneficial to recover vehicle braking energy in order to redeploy the energy when needed, such as during launch or acceleration of the vehicle.